Learning English Southern Style
by A Little Red Bird
Summary: Tokio Hotel needs a little help with their English. Those poor boys get shipped off to Alabama, the Heart of Dixie for some training, shall we say? Full summary on my profile. Lots of laughs, tears, an just bout everything else. better story than sounds
1. TCHS

_**Learning English Southern Style**_

**AN: I unfortunately don't own Tokio Hotel, however I do own my friends and myself. The drama and things that occur did not happen and sadly probably never will. :'( **

_Character Profiles_

Morgan- 18, senior in high school, about 5'5, brown hair to her shoulders that frames her face, wears small accessories, normal sized clothes-Mo or Momo

Elise- 17, senior in high school, about 5'3 1/2, dark brunette hair cut in a pixie cut, likes black, loves her black tee and denim skirt-Summer or Lisey

Macy- 19, senior in high school, about 5'7, red hair that goes a little past her shoulders, wears little to no black, regular sized clothes-Carrottop or May May

Anna- 18, senior in high school, about 5'2, brown hair down to the middle of her back, loves everything punk rock, clothes are just a little tight, but not really tight- Annabel Lee or Vampirategirl

Bill- 19, Lead singer of the German band Tokio Hotel, black spikey hair, 6'2, wears tight clothes, Tom's twin-Billa

Tom- 19, Lead guitarist of Tokio Hotel, dirty blonde dreadlocks, wears everything about 5 sizes too big, Bill's olser twin-Tomi

Georg- 21, Bassist of Tokio Hotel, brown hair, normal sized clothes-Hagen

Gustav- 20, drummer of Tokio Hotel, short blonde hair, usually wears a cap, wears everything normal-Gusti

**AN2: These are the main characters. More will appear!!!! :)**

**TCHS**

**Morgan P.O.V.**

"Ms. Townsend?"

My head jerked up as I heard the name over the intercom.

"Yes?" Ms. Townsend answered.

I looked at my best friends, Anna, Elise, and Macy. Today was the day the four of us had been waiting for FOREVER!

"Morgan has some guests up front. Can she come to the office right quick?" Mrs. Braughton asked over the intercom.

Mrs. Townsend beamed at me. "Sure, she'll be right there."

I looked at her for approval and she gave me a small nod. I got up, but saw the bell was about to ring, so I grabbed my stuff and bolted from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tom P.O.V.**

"Here you are. The girls you will be staying with are Morgan, Elise, Macy, and Anna. You'll experience American high school by day and American teen experiences by night. Well good luck! And remember, Tom, you're shadowing Morgan, Bill, you're shadowing Anna, Georg, you're shadowing Macy, Gustav, you're shadowing Elise. Have fun!" Jost told us as we exited the limo. We stepped out and looked at the American high school in front of us.

"I'm nervous." Bill whispered to us.

"So am I." Georg added.

"Me three." Gustav piped up.

"Look on the bright side, maybe the girls are hot." I told them, trying to cheer them up.

Bill gave me an annoyed look. "Lezzgo." Bill said. And so, we strode inside.

We arrived at the office and walked inside. A smiling lady sat behind the desk.

"Hello! Are ya'll looking for somebody?" she asked.

"Um ja....I mean yes." Bill stuttered out nervously.

"Ok, what's their name?" she asked.

"Morgan Johnson." I told her.

"Ok, honey, hold on one second." she got up and walked over to a big boz with a lot of buttons on it. "Ms. Townsend?" she asked into it.

"Yes?" came a voice through the speakers.

"Morgan has some guests up front. Can she come to the office right quick?" she smiled at us.

"Sure, she'll be right there." the voice answered.

"Okay boys, she'll be right up here. You can take a seat right over there if you want." We sat down and waited for about a minute when a petite, brunette girl walked in the side door of the office. She walked over to the counter.

"Mrs. Braughton, I understand there's some guests for me?" she beamed.

"Yes dear, right behind you."

She turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She was in jeans and a slightly tight light blue shirt that said 'don't stop the music'. The very first thing I noticed though were her big, blue eyes. They sparkled like the ocean water. I snapped back to reality I heard a soft Southern accent say,

"Hi ya'll! Welcome to Alabama! I'm Morgan Johnson."

**END OF CHAPPIE 1**

**AN: Thanks for reading! Bitte read and review! i'll give you a virtual cookie an a hug if you review! Danke darlings!!!!**


	2. Getting To Newell's Room

**Getting to Newell's Room**

_Morgan P.O.V._

I turned around and there they were, the German rockstars I had been waiting to meet for months. They all looked exactly as they had in the pictures, only about twenty million times better. Bill, with his spiky hair and crazy awesome guyliner. Georg, with his always perfect hair and Leo DiCaprio nonchalance. Gustav, with his cap and tattoo on his forearm. And last but not least Tom, with his dirty blonde dreads and his five sizes too big t-shirts. They all looked beyond perfect.

The four of them stared at me for a few seconds before Bill said,

"Um, hi. I'm Bill." he was so cute when he was nervous.

"I'm Georg."

"I'm Gustav." Gosh, those accents were _killing_ me!

"Und, um... I'm Tom." he managed out. I stared into those huge brown eyes and melted. But there was no time to daydream. The bell rang, throwing me into reality.

"Well, there's the bell, we better get going." I told them. "Thanks Ms. Braughton." I told her as we left. We walked down the hall to Newell's room. "Anna and I have Newell, but Elise and Macy don't. So Georg and Gustav, you'll just have to deal with us for right now." I turned around and smiled. They nodded like they understood. "And this is... Gustav, drum roll bitte..." Gustav started the drum roll. "Danke... Newell's room!" Home to the mayhem and foolishness also called ShowChoir!" I announced as I threw open the doors. I turned around to check on the boys. They had all suddenly lost the color in their faces.


	3. ShowChoir Disaster much?

**ShowChoir**

**AN: Thanks to DomiRae!!! Many virtual hugs, skittles, Jumbie, TOKIO HOTEL, to you!!!! Reviews keep me going!! You know you want to hit that little button at the bottom of the page... Anyway, back to my longest chapter.**

**Bill P.O.V.**

We walked into the ShowChoir room, and I was in shellshock. People were running around screaming like there was no one else in the room.

"Anna!" Morgan called into the mayhem. A girl with light brownish blonde hair down to her waist turned around and ran over to us. She was smaller in stature than Morgan, and about a foot shorter than me. She had blue-green eyes that were alight with energy. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Yeees..." she replied with a smile.

"Anna, this is Bill, Georg, Gustav, and Tom. Boys, meet Anna! The most artistic girl in in 12th grade besides myself. I come second next to her." Morgan told us. Anna blushed a light pink color. It was adorable.

"Not true!" Anna slapped her lightly on the arm.

"Uh huh! Got proof too!" she pulled out an anime drawing of a girl that resembled a pirate but with vampire fangs from her binder. It was perfect. We stared at the burst of creativity in front of us. Anna snatched the drawing back and blushed deeper.

"Morgan." Anna whined.

"Anna." she mocked playfully. "Anna, they would've seen anyway." she told her.

"True." Anna consented with a sigh.

"That was beautiful Anna." I told her.

"Danke shon." se told me.

"Ja, it was." the others told her.

"You are too sweet." she told us.

Just then the bell rang. The girls scrambled to their seats and we quickly followed. Gustav and I went with Anna to the other side of the room. Tom and Georg stayed with Morgan where we had just come from. Anna pulled out a binder and started copying the board.

A really huge guy walked in and ambled over to his desk beside where we were sitting. Anna passed Gustav a piece of paper. He unfolded it and pushed it across for me to read.

"thats newell. he teaches this class(showchoir) :'( anyway, when he makes us mad, morgan and i joke we're gonna steal his donuts =)"

Gustav and I laughed quietly. I looked across the room to see Tom and Georg shaking with silent laughter. Morgan caught my eye and just nodded, chuckling to herself.

"Put your stuff down. Time's up." Newell told the class. Everyone set their stuff on the floor. and watched Newell cross the room. "We have exchange students here. Act like you have some sense."

"That's kinda stupid cause he know we don't." Anna leaned back and whispered to us.

**Anna P.O.V.**

"Boys, can you tell us your name right quick?" Newell asked the guys. Tom went first.

"Um... I'm Tom and the black-haired kid is my little brother. We're in a band called Tokio Hotel and we're here to learn English." he finished.

"Where are you from?" Newell asked.

""Germany." Tom answered.

"Okay. And you are?" Newell asked Bill.

"I'm Bill, Tom's younger brother and I'm the singer for Tokio Hotel."

"Okay then."

I kept my eyes on the guys the whole time until I looked up and realized all the girls staring lovingly at Tom und Bill. My checks flared with anger for me and Morgan both. She noticed too and was about to say something when Newell butted in...

"Anyone have any questions for Tom and Bill?"

"Yes. How are the girls in Germany?" Tyler asked them.

"Well..." Tom looked at Bill.

"They um..." Bill looked at Tom.

"They're um..." Tom looked at Morgan. Luckily for him, she speaks German. He leaned down and muttered something. She stood up.

"Tom said they're not much different than here. Next question."

By the gleam in her eye, I could tell something had been left out of translation. Snap.

"Yes Amanda?"

"Um, yeah. Tom, will you marry me?"

The room sat in shocked silence for a minute until Arian yelled...

"Bill, marry me!"

The room lost it. Girls were yelling at the boys to marry them. I heard Morgan scream

"Newell, you'll pay for this!"

She grabbed Tom and Georg and situated them in the back of the room. I did the same with Bill and Gustav. Everyone was screaming, fighting to be heard.

Morgan leaned over. "Okay... bad idea much? Sorry!"

"Nah, we're kinda used to it." Georg told her.

"Okay well cover your ears for a minute. SHUT UP!" They kept talking and she got angrier. Her eyes flashed and people ignored. Not good for them. "Plug your ears _tight_.

HALT DIE SCHNAUZE BOVER ICH SIE ALLEN HEROUS KLOPFE!!!"**(a.n. that means shut up before i knock you all out! nice huh?)** she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, the boys especially. They looked scared of her.

"How do they know what she's saying?" Tom asked me.

"If they know something in German, it's that. This isn't the first time they've heard it." I explained.

"Back to your seats! Now!" Newell told the class. We sat down and got our stuff in our lap when the bell rang. We grabbed it and got out.

"That didn't go well... Bill, Georg, Gustav, Tom, I won't knock you out! Dang it!" Morgan tried to clam the twins down all the way to the lockers.

"I think I'm okay." Bill told her.

"Me too." Tom said.

"Ok. Good. Let's get in the gym." We walked in the gym and were jumped on by Elise and Macy.

"Hi! I'm Elise!" she said backing away.

" And I'm Macy!" I looked at the G's. They were starstruck.

**A.N. Ha! Who will fall for who??? That's for me to know and you to find out. The P.E. chapter will have 2 parts. the first will have a boy and a girl's P.O.V. and a boy's P.O.V. Same goes for the 2nd part. I'll try to have it written typed for you soon. I need more reviews!!! Help DomiRae, my sweet angel out and review!!!! So go on, press the button.... or I make you wait for the next chapter! ha!!!!!!! I know I'm evil......**


	4. PE Part 1

**P.E. Part 1**

**Elise P.O.V.**

I bounded out to meet Morgan and Anna. Macy and I had somehow forgotten Tokio Hotel's arrival. Oh well! As I jumped an Anna, I noticed the shocked looks on the boy's faces. I stepped back and inspected them. I had eyes for only Gustav on the end. **(A.N. Ha!! Bet ya didn't even see that one!! Okay, back to the story...) **"Hi! I'm Elise!" I told them with a smile.

"And I'm Macy!" she said with a wink. The wink looked like it had been aimed at Georg. I looked back at Gustav. Our eyes met and I knew something was different. It had to be. This wasn't something natural, even for me. I was a sucker for brown eyes.

"Alright lovebirds, hate to drag you out of the nest, but, the bell's about to ring, and Johnson'll count us late if we aren't down when it rings." I snapped into reality and noticed Macy and Georg had been doing the same thing.

We raced over to the middle set of bleachers and ran to the top. We threw ourselves and our stuff down laughing when the bell rang.

"You do this everyday?" Tom asked as soon as he got his breath back.

"Of course!" Morgan told him.

"Ladies!" Coach Johnson walked over and rubbed her hands together. "We have some exchange students with us. Be nice, don't throw yourselves at them." We passed an amused look. "Ninth and tenth, go dress!"

"We'll be right back." Morgan told the guys. "Coach Johnson!" she yelled as we ran down the bleachers.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're taking a free day." Anna told her.

"Okay. Gotcha." she told us. We ran up to the guys.

"Vat vas that al about?" Bill asked.

"We're taking a free day. A.K.A no dressing out." I told them.

"Eleventh and twelfth."

"Okay got it." Gustav said.

"Line up!" Coach Johnson called.

"Lezzgo." Morgan imitated Bill grudgingly. We got up and got in line. I looked at Tom. He looked longingly at Morgan., then threw his gaze down. If only he knew... I looked at Gustav and he looked back. I sent a smile his way and I was happy to see he smiled back. Score! I looked forward again and we walked out.

**Gustav P.O.V.**

We walked into the gym and Morgan and Anna were pounced on by a redhead and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The girls stepped back and I got a good look at them both. One was a little taller than Morgan. The other was a small brunette with big green eyes. She was perfect.

"Hi! I'm Elise!" the brunette said.

"And I'm Macy." the redhead followed not far behind. Their eyes roamed over us and Elise's gaze rested on me. Our eyes met and I was gone. We looked at each other for I don't know how long. Then Morgan snapped us back into reality.

"Alright lovebirds, hate to drag you out of the nest, but the bell's about to ring, and Johnson'll count us late if we aren't down when it rings." With that we took off to the middle set of bleachers. We threw ourselves down and collapsed.

"You do this everyday?" Tom asked as soon as he got his breath back. I shot him a dirty look when the girls weren't looking.

"Of course!" Morgan said in a 'duh' voice.

"Ladies!" a woman walked over and rubbed her hands together. "We have some exchange students. Be nice, don't throw yourselves at them." We saw the girl's pass an amused look. "Now go dress out! Ninth and tenth, go dress!"

"We'll be right back!" Morgan told us. "Coach Johnson!" she yelled as they ran down the bleachers.

"What do you think they're doing?" Georg asked.

"Beats me." Tom said. "I think I have a crush on Morgan though." he said out of the blue. Just then the girls ran back up to us.

"Vat vas that all about?" Bill asked.

"We're taking a free day. A.K.A. no dressing out." Elise explained.

"Eleventh and twelfth!" the coach yelled at the girls.

"Okay, got it." I said.

"Line up." the coach called.

"Lezzgo." Morgan said imitating Bill grudgingly.

"If you are going to sound like me, be happier and get a Deutsch accent." Bill told her where the other girls couldn't hear.

"Okay. I'll take the advice." Morgan told him nodding. We stopped in a line. Elise looked around until her eyes rested on me. She sent a smile my way, and I sent one back. She looked excited. She looked forward again and we walked outside.

**A.N. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER!!!!!! School started back, and I have someone in my family that I'm close to very sick. And yeah, life keeps hurling everything in it's arsenal at me and so yeah... Anyway, I'll try to update again sooner. this time from Macy and Georg's P.O.V. on the second half of P.E. Please review!!!! DomiRae, you are the only one keeping me going...*cough cough* so anyway um more skittles, jumbie, tokio hotel for you!!!! If you review, you can get some to. :)**


	5. PE Part 2

**P.E. Part 2**

_Macy P.O.V._

I had always had a thing for Georg. But actually meeting him was just, a dream come true. We walked outside and followed the sidewalk to the track. The eight of us hit the track and started talking at the same time.

"Hang on, shut up!" Morgan yelled over the mayhem. "Oh mein mann, sie idioten geschlossen!" We looked at her in shock. "What, it shut you up didn't it?" she aasked with an innocent look.

"I think I'm beginning to like this chick." Tom patted her on the back with a smile. I could tell she loved every second of it. Tom had always been her favorite.

"Sooo... what are we gonna talk about?" Anna asked to no one in particular.

"Hmm... what music do you like?" Bill asked.

"I like, well, you four, duh! Um, Green Day, Coldplay, My Chemical Romance, FallOut Boy, that kind of stuff." Anna told him.

"And I like you four, fo sho! Let's see Evanescence, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Pat Benatar, FallOut Boy, Paramore, Avril Lavigne, and Samy Deluxe." Morgan finished.

"Good girl. Samy Deluxe all the way!" Tom told her. "Ha!" he turned to Bill, Georg, and Gustav and stuck his tongue out. Bill stuck his tongue out, Georg rolled his eyes, and Gustav hit him lightly in response.

Elise named hers off, including Paramore and Avril Lavigne. After Elise, I ended my list. We continued on about random subjects until Coach J called us to go inside. We lined up and filed through. She pulled Anna, Elise, Morgan and I to the side.

"I need P.E. assistants, can you four handle it?"

"Of course!" we chorused. We met up with the guys at the top of the bleachers.

"What was that for?" Georg asked.

"She wants us for P.E. assistants so we don't have to dress out." I told him.

"Oh. Makes sense." Tom said.

"Ja!" Morgan said happily.

The bell rang and we got our stuff. I saw Tom snake his hand through Morgan's. Normally, she would've turned around and broke his nose. She didn't make a move to stop him.

_Georg P.O.V._

My eyes were on Macy from the first time I saw her. I kept my eyes solely on her as we walked outside. We got to the track and began fighting to be heard.

"Hang on, shut up!" Morgan yelled over the craziness. "Oh mein mann, sie idioten geschlossen!" Everyone looked at her and shut up. "What, it shut you up didn't it?" she asked us with an innocent look.

"I think I'm beginning to like this chick." Tom patted her on the back and smiled. Her face instantly brightened. Apparently, Tom's feelings were mutual.

"Sooo...what are we gonna talk about?" Anna asked casually.

"Hmm... what music do you like?" Bill asked.

"I like, well, you four, duh! Um, Green Day, Coldplay, My Chemical Romance, FallOut Boy, that kind of stuff." Anna told him.

"And I like you four, fo sho! Let's see Evanescence, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Pat Benatar, FallOut Boy, Paramore, Avril Lavigne, and Samy Deluxe." Morgan finished.

"Good girl. Samy Deluxe all the way!" Tom told her. "Ha!" he turned Bill, Gustav and I and stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes at him. I never said a word against Samy, except to tease him. Elise and Macy went through their lists. We talked about random subjects until it was time to go inside. The coach pulled the girls over. Morgan motioned for us to go on.

"I really like Anna." Bill said.

"Elise os my favorite." Gustav replied.

"Macy all the way." I managed out before they came up the steps.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"She wants us as P.E. assistants so we won't have to dress out." Macy explained.

"Oh. Makes sense." Tom replied.

"Ja!" Morgan said happily.

The bell rang and the girls got their stuff. I saw Tom slip his hand through Morgan's. 'I wish them the best.'

**A.N. Danke so much for reading!!! now you have to review though! To my two angels who've reviewed........... JUMBIE, SKITTLES, TOKIO HOTEL, COKE AND HUGS FOR YOU ALL!!!!!! I love you two!!!!! You're my faves now!!! Now, to my others, my readers not reviewing *cough cough* I better get some more reviews. Out of the over 100 hits, I've gotten 5 reviews, and from only 2 people. Reviews make me happy!!! I'll have a new story up soon. I'll put an author's note letting you know when it's up! Whew, that's long. Anyway, got to go write more! :) Btw, I'm gonna try to update once a week, but don't start getting really mad until it's months that I go without updating! :) :) :) **


	6. AN U NEED TO READ!

**A.N. Hey guys! Please don't kill me because this isn't a chapter. But I wanted to let you guys know that the story I mentioned in the last chapter is up. And finished. Tell me in reviews if you would like more of those type stories. Anyway, to answer a question from a certain tokiohotel-twilight-luver... yes this is based off my frans... and Elise says to take the part put about liking black of I havent already... Anyway, to answer your second question "If so, which one is you?" let's just say my favorite has always been Tom............ :)**


	7. English

**English**

_Tom P.O.V._

She hadn't rejected my hand yet. That was good. It was so small and fragile compared to mine. Her hand was cold, so I was afraid she might have been hiding the fact she was freezing.

"Are you cold?" I asked her as we walked down the hall.

"Nein, not yet." she answered with a smile as she looked up at me. She swung our arms and started skipping down the hall, dragging me behind her. "So." she suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "How do you like the place so far?" she said with a wink.

"It's okay I guess." I said looking down at her. That's when I realized how small she really was.

"What's your favorite part?" she asked as she started walking again.

"You." I said the first thing that popped into my head. I couldn't believe I had gotten the nerve. "I mean, uh, I like having you to talk to, and uh-" she cut me off by putting her finger over my lips. She turned around to face me and stretched up on her tip toes.

"You know something?" Gosh, her eyes were beautiful.

"What?" I was suddenly out of breath.

"You German's are adorable when you're nervous." She let out a small giggle. "Hey Mrs. Ford!" she said to the teacher at the door.

"Hay baby!" Mrs. Ford said a smile. "Who's this?" she asked with a wink. She was tall, nearly as tall as me.

"Mrs. Ford! This is Tom. You know, the one I've been expecting for a while." she turned to smile at me.

"Nice to meet you Tom. I'm Mrs Ford." she said looking over. Morgan dragged me inside a couple of seconds before the bell rang. We sat at the back of the room. Morgan pulled out a binder and started copying the board.

"What is this class again?" I asked her.

"English." she answered without stopping.

"Why do you take English if you already speak it?" I asked her confused.

She laughed before she answered. "In Germany, do you take German?"

"Well ja, but-"

"Okay then. We take English for the same reason you take German."

"Oh. Okay." i answered, understanding why Americans took English...

Class lasted around forty-five minutes before we went to lunch. Morgan introduced some friends. Lunch went well. That poor girl has some very challenged people that sit with her. Her laugh was beautiful. Not too high, but not too low either, perfect pitch. After lunch, we went back to class to finish class. We got off on a random subject. Something about pink rhinos or something like that. Needless to say, we were all laughing by the time class was over. We walked out of the room holding each other up.

"You ready for math?" she asked me with a gleam in her eye.

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything."

**A.N. So, what you think???? I'm proud. 2 updates in like 3 days.... good ja???? So, I been wondering, does anyone think I should make a sequel to life after the guys have to leave? To my reviewers, i love u bunches!!! COKE, TOKIO HOTEL, JUMBIE, SKITTLES, HUMANOID, AND MANY VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES TO YOU!!!!!! It was because of you guys I was inspired to write so fast!! :) Review more if you want more...... :) :) 3 3 3**


	8. Math

**Math**

_Morgan P.O.V._

My heart jumped at the answer. I was elated beyond _all _measure. Just the thought of a German rockstar in love with me: a bona fide, countryfied, sweet tea drinkin', fried chicken eatin', backwater Southern girl like me was completely unreal! Tom looked down with a warm smile. I slipped my hand through his, not unlike a little over an hour and a half ago. 'You need to get to know him.' the logical part of me yelled. 'Make him prove himself! Make sure he won't look at other girls _before _ you get attached! _Before_ it's too late!' my logical side screamed in a (go figure) logical voice. 'But he's perfect!' my fantasy side told me. 'Nobody's perfect.' 'HE IS!'

"So, what class is this again?" Tom looked around a little nervously. We had let go of hands.

"Math. Hey, calm down." I touched his arm lightly and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. He relaxed a little under my touch.

"I'm trying. I'm just worried about Bill. People were so cruel to him in Germany, and I'll be responsible if something happens, and I'm his big brother and..." he trailed off.

"Tom, shut up! You're worrying way too much. Please don't give yourself a heart attack. He's fine with Anna. Besides, Anna would pound whoever tried to mess with him. He'll be just fine." I reassured him as I got to work on the bell ringer.

"But she's so little. Now I'm gonna worry about her." He started watching the clock.

"Honey," I unleashed the full power of my Southern accent as I put my pencil down and placed my hands on each side of his face. I slowly turned his head, dreads swinging, to face me. I looked him straight in the eyes, and it took all my willpower not to leave my train of thought. "Please calm down. Anna and Bill will be just fine. Besides, they have this period with Georg and Macy. If Anna doesn't beat the troublemakers, Macy will, and if Georg's anything like I think he is, he won't let the girls get hurt, much less Bill, because he knows you would kill him." I got a small smile from the older half of the dynamic duo known as the 'Twins Kaulitz'. "Now see, doesn't that feel better?" I asked , running my fingers through his dreads, trying to calm him down.

"Yes." he admitted as he closed his eyes. "I guess your'e right."

"I know I'm right." I said in a matter of fact way. I kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Now can I please get to work?" I asked teasingly, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"I guess." he looked down, then looked up shyly.

"Huh, flirt!" I accused him with a playful slap.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his arm.

"That didn't hurt." I argued.

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not." Just then, the bell rang. As I bent over my binder , I heard a small

"Did."

I looked over and stuck my tongue out. "Did not." I whispered back. I copied the algebra problems on the board, then started the notes. I hit the Pythagorean Theorem and I hit a mind blank.

"Tom?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you remember the Pythagorean Theorem?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, a2+b2=c2 I think." Tom answered.

"Lifesaver! Thank you! I love you!" I said as I threw my arms around his big, strong shoulders. Did I mention they were big? And strong?

"Your welcome baby girl. Is it okay if I call you that?" he looked down as I backed away.

"Sure." I answered as I finished the notes. We went over the notes, and ended up talking about ways to commit suicide, continued... Anyway, we wound up holding each other up as we staggered out the door holding our sides. One time, he hit his knee so hard, I was afraid he might break it. We met up with Anna, Macy, Bill, and Georg outside. The two of us hung back.

"Lean down." I dragged him down to my level. "Told you Bill would be fine." I whispered. "So I was..."

"Ri,righ..."

"What?"

"Right."

**A.N. So, this is the first update of the week. And I have news! I need more peeps in this story! **_**When**_** you review, if you want to be a best friend in this story, give me a name to call you by and I'll announce you in the beginning of the next chapter. I'm sad now, because I'm back to one review a chapter. :( You don't want me to cry. If you make me cry, I'll sic Bill, Tom, Georg AND Gustav on you! Oh yeah! What now? Anyway, enough of that, but you still better review. Now, not meaning to make anyone sad, but I find it easier to write from Morgan or Tom's P.O.V. Please say okay!!!! I'm sorry, but it's just easier! anyway, thanks always domi! your my bff now!!!!! yay!!!!! *cough cough* **


	9. Science

**A.N. So... my three best friends are as follows. **

**tokiohotel-twilight-luvr is Rhi**

**tokio1029 is Tay and**

**DomiRae is Domi. **

**Science**

_Tom P.O.V._

I took this time a step further. Or, at least I thought I would. I almost wrapped my arm around her waist when Morgan grabbed my hand and pulled me up with Anna, Macy, Bill, and Hagen. She turned around then smiled. I smiled back and she turned back to Macy to answer her question. Her brown hair tossed back in place, falling down her back.

"Elise!" she let go of my hand and ran up to the girl who was, from what I had gathered, like her little sister, not unlike Bill and myself. Wolfgang was following Elise, who had him by the hand. She let go and ran to embrace Morgan, upon which they started chattering quickly, and huddled together. Anna and Macy joined the huddle, while Wolfgang walked over to meet us.

"Where'd you get out of?" he asked.

"Math, what about you?" I asked him.

"Art, what about you two?" gesturing to Bill and Hagen.

"English." they answered together. Wolfgang looked at me.

"Creepy." he said said doing something he picked up of Bring It On. 'Spirit fingers' I think they're called.

"I know. That's my job. Hagen, stop taking over my job." I told him looking down on him.

"What job?" Morgan said as she met up with me again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I told her reassuringly.

"Tom's jealous." Hagen squeezed in before I jammed my hand over his mouth. I used the other to slap him upside the head.

"Ow!" he said under my hand. I removed my hand. He slapped me back then reached back to rub his head.

"Come on!" she grabbed my hand, faking exasperation. We walked into a room that reeked of science. She led us over to three girls who were standing together talking.

"Tay! Rhi! Domi! They turned around and a look of shock flickered across their faces. They eventually relaxed and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Domi!" the first one walked up to shake my hand.

"I'm Tay!" the ext one came up behind Domi. "We have to have a candy party!!" she squealed.

"I'm Rhi!" The next girl walked up.

"We have to have a candy party!" Tay was insisting to Morgan.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down Tay!" Morgan had her hands on Tay's shoulders trying to control her uncontrolable jumping up and down.

The bell rang and the girls sat down. Science passed quickly. "Domi, Tay, Rhi, you think you can come over for a small candy party tonight?" Anna asked the three.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"YES!!!!" Tay looked so excited I thought she would burst.

"My place, 8:00. Good thing it's Friday night tonight" Morgan said right as the bell rang.

"Kk!" Domi, Rhi, and Tay were out the door before we could blink.

"Sorry guys, but I have volleyball practice until five o'clock. You can come with me, or go with Anna, Elise and Macy." Morgan ended, not looking excited about having to stay.

"I'll stay with you angel." I patted her shoulder and drew her close. The guys looked at the girls as if asking permission.

"Whatever you wanna do." Anna shrugged.

"I'll stay with Tom." my brother spoke up.

"Me too." Hagen followed up. We looked at Wolfgang.

"Might as well."

"Guess we're all stayin with you then." Elise spoke up.

"Okay then, but let me tell coach you're coming for sure before you waltz on in." Morgan raised her eyebrows.

"What you mean 'tell coach for sure'? You trippin honey?" Macy looked at Morgan in a weird way. The guys looked at Macy then Morgan as if questioning what was said.

"Trippin means crazy and no, I ain't trippin. I told her there was a possibility you guys would be at practice when I took my bag in there like two weeks ago."

"Oh... sorry." Macy said looking down.

"Yeah!" we had gotten back to the math room. "The math teacher's the volleyball coach. Now everybody, stay out here and next time you see me I'll be number 19, captain of the TCHS Varsity Volleyball team. BAM!"

**A.N. So... picking up where I left off on there. First off, HAPPY BDAY 2 BILL UND TOM KAULITZ!!!! 2 of the main characters in this story!!!!! #2: tokio1029, tokiohotel-twilight-luvr, you're now 2 more of my bffs!! You can still have your name in this story, but I need to know soon. If you're not in this one, I might put you in the sequel. Now, press that little green and white button that says "review"!!!! I know you want to..... :)**


	10. Volleyball Practice

**Volleyball Practice**

_Morgan P.O.V._

I slipped my t-shirt on over my cami and rolled up my Soffees. I then slipped my knee pads up over my socks, then added my volleyball shoes as the coach walked in and slammed the door. She started going off on us about the game yesterday, even though we won. I didn't listen, because if I did, my whole practice would go horribly.I grabbed my bag and called to Coach Baker as I walked out the door. "They'll be there."

"Okay. Thanks!"

I got to the gym, then left to look for four missing rockstars and three missing cheerleaders. The girls were showing the guys the locker room. "Practice is starting!" I called back as I ran back to the gym, the others hot on my heels. I got to the main part of the gym and started my three laps. I saw my seven jump on the stage. Anna was introducing the guys to the managers, Ashlee and Kathryn. I finished my laps, then started the counts on our stretches. We stopped right as the coach walked in.

"Gray line! Sprints! Three! Go!" we ran our sprints then started gorillas, Frankensteins, and skips. "Water, you have five." I ran over to the stage where they were sitting.

"Bill, can you hand me my bag over there? Bitte?" Bill turned around and grabbed the bag and grabbed the bag. I reached inside and grabbed a Coke. Tom looked at it, then back at me. Then it. Then back at me. _*sigh*_ "There's like seven more in the side pocket."

"Thank you!" the girls screamed, jumping on top of me. They got their drinks and sat down.

"Danke shon!" the boys pounced on the bag, then turned and dog-piled me. You know how uncomfortable it is being underneath four German rockstars, who all happpen to be bigger than you, who all happen to be taller _and_ bigger than you. Think about it for a sec. Now you know how I feel.

"Look, I love you guys, but I gots a small problem." I said from the stage.

"And that would be?" Tom asked.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh, sorry."

"My bad."

"Oops." they got off of me. I sat up.

"Back out here for drills. Can you seven come help our managers shag balls?" **(A.N. that is a real volleyball term. no thinking dirty now... :)**

I looked over at the guys and, they didn't know what to say.

"That means get the volleyballs that fly over the net." I whispered.

"Oh. Sure!" Bill said. They walked to the other side of the court. I couldn't help but let out a small snicker at the thought of Bill and his perfect spiked hair and somehow still perfect eyeliner catching a volleyball. LOL!

"This is a calling drill! You better call it with 'mine mine mine'!" I got up to the front of the line.

The blue and white ball hurtled at me, and I felt all eyes, especially the guys, on me. Down it came and "Mine, mine mine!" I shouted as the ball smashed into the platform I had made with my arms. I shrugged right as the ball hit the platform, and it soared into the air. I started to straighten up as people began screaming that it had a good up or that it was a beautiful pass, but it was like someone had stuffed cotton in my ears, like it always did until the target caught the ball. The boys looked at me with a mix of admiration and amazement. I smiled and moved to the end of the line. I passed through the line a few more times, then we went to star drills. Ashlee and Kathryn were handing volleyballs to Coach Baker. I looked back occasionally to see Bill chase a ball, or Georg throw a ball to Kathryn. But overall, the funniest sight was Tom catching a rolling ball. Or, at least trying to catch a rolling ball. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but it was kinda funny. I grabbed my stuff and we got out. _Fast._

I drove my truck with Tom riding shotgun with Anna and Bill in the back. Macy, Georg, Elise, and Gustav were riding in the bed of the truck. We got to the gate and Elise jumped form the bed and unlocked it. I eased the truck in and she locked it back. She jumped back in the truck and I started down the winding road that led down to the house. My parents are like really rich (my dad's the college president and my mom's the daughter of an industrialist((they're both on a mission trip to South Africa for around 6 months))), so the house is huge with like 400 acres or something like that. Crazy huge for three people, but perfect for Halloween. We got to the edge of the driveway and I stopped, letting the boys soak up the exact replica of the Biltmore in North Carolina. The cost to build this place: about 100 million dollars. Upkeep for about a month: roughly 900,000. The look on Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav's face when they saw where they would be staying for about five months: priceless.

**A.N. So, I got sick at school an was feelin horrible, een though I started this part yesterday... wow the updates are comin pretty fast, if I do say so myself. Now, I need ideas for this candy party that was mentioned in the last chapter. And DomiRae, who wrote "Grounded"? Anyway, hit the lil button!!!!! :) :) :)**


	11. This is Home and It's Comin' a Monsoon!

**This is Home, and It's Coming A Monsoon**

_Morgan P.O.V._

We had been sitting there, looking at my place, when the bottom fell out. Now, honey, let me tell you something. When it rains in the Heart of Dixie, it _pours_!! I slammed the gear in drive and floored it. We piled out of the cab with the other jumping out of the bed. We got under the safety of the overhang over the porch. "Sorry had _no_ idea that would happen. One thing I hate about Alabama, _crazy weather." _

"I'm okay!" Bill said when I finished. He was pushing his eyeliner in place, and making sure his hair wasn't too flattened.

"Glad to hear it Billa." Anna patted his arm since it was the only thing close to his shoulder she could reach. He looked at her lovingly and gathered her in his arms.

'So far so good there.' I thought to myself. "Now for my sick sense of humor! The house can tell when someone's home, or when someone's been out in the rain. Gotta love technology." We walked in the door when we heard "This Is Home" by Switchfoot.

_This is home. Now I'm finally where I belong. Where I belong. Yeah this is home. I been searchin for a place of my own, now I found it, maybe this is home._

Then the house realized we were wet.

_Runnin through the monsoon. Beyond the world. To the end of time, where the rain won't hurt. Fightin the storm, into the blue, and when I lose myself, I think of you. Together we'll be runnin somewhere new, and nothing can hold me back from you. Through the monsoon. Through the monsoon. Just me and you. Through the monsoon, just me and you. Just me and you!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The last riff finished and I turned to look at reactions. I wonder if you can be shocked half to death. Cause I know you can be scared half to death, but what about shocked? Right then, I knew it was possible. So if you ever wanna know, yes, you can be shocked half to death. Because I'm here to tell you, the look on those German faces told me so. I started to worry for a minute, but then I realized they'd be aight. **(A.N. You pronounce right, but with a short a. Congrats! You've said aight! Yay!!!! One more step to Southernize ya'll yet! :) **Rosa walked in, and immediately and starting fretting we would get a cold. Rosa's like a mother to me, and everybody really, so, this was normal.

"How did you get so soaked? Riccio, get the others to come and help!" the boys snapped into reality somewhat when Rosa looked them over. "You must be Tokio Hotel**." **she asked them with her thick Spanish were in a slight shock still, so I saved them.

"Ci, Senora. This is Bill, Georg, Gustav, und Tom." I moved closer to Tom.

"Nice to meet you. Now to get you out of those wet things and into hot showers." She bustled around, shouting various orders at people walking by. Eight came by grabbed one of us. As Maria, Rosalind, Esperanza, and Teresa reached the boys and grabbed their hand, they looked at me nervously.

"It's fine. They'll show you how the shower works and leave." I reassured them as I allowed little Anna Maria to take my hand. We skipped up the stairs and she asked me what I wanted to wear after I got out of the shower. I told her she could pick, as long as it was comfy. She giggled evilly, then ran off to my _huge_ closet rubbing her hands together. How can you not love four year olds?

I climbed out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it tightly then went to see what Anna Maria had picked out. I saw my gray volleyball sweats and black ShowChoir t-shirt. I dried off and then slipped them on. I towel-dried my hair and just left it damp. It was around 6:30. The girls made it down in about five minutes after me. Elise in black cheerleading sweats with a Wildcat homecoming shirt. Macy had on blue cheerleading sweats and a gray Cheer Authority shirt. Anna had on gray softball sweats and a blue Kim's Gym t-shirt. About ten minutes later, the guys came on down. Bill was first in black sweats and a tight red shirt. His mane hang loosely around his shoulders. Georg was in white sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Gusti came next to last in deep green sweatpants and brown t-shirt. Tomi was last. He was in gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. How we matched, I have no idea. He came down with his dreads tumbling down his shoulders and back. When he got to the living room, he started pulling his dreads back with a headband. He put a black cap on and pulled the dreads through. We all got up. "Tom!!!!!!" I ran and jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Hey there baby madchen." he said with a smile. I looked around to notice that the others had done the same thing. I felt a hand at my chin and my head slowly turned. I was met with big brown eyes. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips and ice cold lip ring make contact with my forehead. "You look beautiful. Can I show you off to my fans?" he asked teasingly, our foreheads touching. It was hard to find the next breath.

"Not without makeup." I managed out. He let out a beautiful laugh that was somewhere between a tenor and bass. Perfect. He kissed me again when I pulled back and mocked a look of hurt. Leaving me breathless yet again. "You have to make me breathless?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Don't mean to."

"Yeah, well you kinda are."

"Sorry angel, part of why you love me."

"Always."

"What to do?" Elise asked, still clinging to Gustav.

"Why don't we watch a movie until Tay, Rhi, and Domi get here?" Macy suggested.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3!" Anna yelled as she jumped off Bill. She ran over and put it in the DVD Player before she jumped on the couch with Bill. I was cuddled up with Tom in the recliner. My hair was damp, so I was kind of cold. I settled into Tom. Macy up jumped and passed out blankets. I pulled one over me and Tom, his arms wrapped tight around me. I've never felt so safe. I was almost asleep when I heard the doors fly open.

"CANDY PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!"

**A.N. So... whatcha think???? I'm working on the next chapter now. I need to know a couple of things. 1. Who's your favorite couple? Is it Anna and Bill? Or Elise and Gustav? Or how about Macy and Georg? Is it Morgan and Tom??? I know you haven't heard much about the other 3 couples, but based on appearance. Also, who's your fave character?? F.Y.I. I have the sequel planned out in my head. HA! And you get no clues. But I'll give you a heads up, the boys have to leave around late December, early January. :( BTW, this is October '08. The year's key to the sequel I guess you could say. Oh, one more thing, is anyone getting bored with this story?????????? Cause I don't wanna bore anyone and everyone to death!!! Give me pointers, suggestions, anything to make it not boring!!! Domi, the crazy costumes come in soon, HALLOWEEN!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! I HAD COKE SO IM HYPER!!! Anyway, punch the button on the bottom. Oh, and read fay-faerie's story "Imperfectly Beautiful"!!!!! It's beautiful!!!! NOW HIT THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	12. Sugar high much?

**Sugar High Much??**

_Tom P.O.V._

Morgan jumped down and turned around to face Tay, Rhi, and Domi. Tay had a huge bag on each arm. rhi had two more bags, and Domi was struggling with three.

"You did tell them to bring costumes fro Halloween, right?" Rhi asked Morgan. My thoughts flew to my costume in the suitcase upstairs.

"Yeah, I told em'. Don't worry Rhi." Morgan reassured her.

"Yeah, we still have two weeks to plan and decorate for the Halloween party for the kids and youth at church." Anna spoke up.

"Vas?" Bill asked for us, cause we were confused. "Every year there's a Halloween bash for church. This year's my year to host. But we have to make it really scary."Morgan explained.

"Oh..." we trailed off.

"It takes _alot_ of planning."

"Why don't we try to start tonight then?" Georg suggested.

"Okay! Then it's a good thing I have alot of Skittles and Rice Krispies! Rhi has the Coke, and Domi's got the sour skittles, sour gummi worms **(A.N. However you spell it), **and a million other things!" Tay started jumping up and down. Morgan and the girls dove for the Coke. Bill and I hit the Skittles. Georg and Gustav hit the sour stuff. We ate solid sugar for about an hour and a half when suddenly Tay goes "Snap! Crackle! Pop!" and busted out some crazy dance moves. We gave her a strange look.

"What? I was just doing what the rice krispies told me." Tay pouted.

"Okay..." Morgan let the rest hang in the air.

"I wanna taste the rainbow, just to see what it tastes like." Elise randomly spouted off.

"Huh?" Anna gave her a strange look and scooted away.

"The Skittles say to taste the rainbow. Since I think Skittles ROCK, I wanna do what they say." Elise explained as if it all made perfect sense.

"Whatever."

_Anna P.O.V._

We were getting sugar highs fast. We had the stash Domi, Rhi, and Tay brought downed in two hours.

"I'll go get some more sugar. We still have planning to do." Morgan left the room.

"Oh snap." Tay got the look in her eyes that she got when she was _really _hyper. **(A.N. I kinda guessed on my artists here, I grabbed em from your profile, so sorry if I messed up! :( Tell me in the reviews pretty please!!!) ** "Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!" Tay started screaming at the top of her lungs. A couple of seconds later she started dancing like Lady Gaga. Elise got the look next. Two words, oh dang.

"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you! When you're gone, the face I cam to know is missing too!" She stood up and started singing like she had some narcotics or something. Rhi was next as the Veronicas. Gustav randomly started going all air drums on everybody.

"Who the heck is he?" I turned to Billi. I decided I really do love him. I kissed him and got my hands tangled in his hair. We both were forced to pull away around thirty seconds later.

"Lars Ulrich, Metallica." he kissed my nose. "I feel kinda high."

"Oh no Billi, not you too." I groaned.

"Sorry honey." He started off with American Idiot by Green Day, and started the little dance he does on stage. Georg was next, and I recognized him as Keith Richards of the Rolling Stones. Macy, Tom, Domi and I were the only ones not singing like we were on crack. Well, I take that back, I spoke too soon. Tom started going all Samy Deluxe on everybody. Next thing I heard was

"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it! Again and again to get it right!" I turned to see Domi doin an awesome impression of Hannah Montana.

"Here I am, once again! I'm falling to pieces!" I automatically recognized Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Macy was a goner.

I started getting a feeling like I was high in the sky. Oh great.

_Morgan P.O.V._

I walked into, well, there are no words for it. Tomi was yelling Samy Deluxe. Elise had turned into Avril Lavigne. Bill was belting Green Day like there was no tomorrow. Georg was Keith Richards. Domi was Hannah Montana, and doing an impressive job. Gustav was Lars Ulrich. I heard Behind These Hazel Eyes and immediately recognized 'Carrottop'. Great.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!" I turned to see Tay doing Lady Gaga, and pulling it off. It's amazing how well Rhi can always pull off the Veronicas no matter how high on a sugar high she is.

"I'm so sick, infected with where I live. Let me live without this empty abyss, selfishness. I'm So Sick!" I whipped around to see Anna as Lacey Mosely from Flyleaf. I was the only one who hadn't completely lost it. Yet.

"I come with more sugar!" I yelled over the mayhem. Everyone stopped and looked at me. They turned and huddled together, conversing quietly. They turned around and Tom started walking toward me. "Nobody's getting any after what I just saw though!" Tom got to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Snap, I could feel all resistance drain. The worst part, everyone knew it. "It won't work you know."

"What won't work angel?" he asked with an innocent puppy dog face.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to my eye level. " Your plan to distract me while the others grab the candy." I whispered.

"No fair." he pouted.

"Don't feel bad." I lifted his chin.

"Oh I don't." My next was lost as he kissed me, not giving me a prayer. I got on my tip toes to reach better, but still couldn't quite make it. He picked me up, and I dropped the candy to get a better grip. I heard squeals and excited laughter. It didn't fully register until it got closer, and closer, and I heard candy being ripped open. I pulled back and jumped down. Tom looked at me with a smug grin.

"Dang you." I reached down for some Skittles.

"Who's up for Truth or Dare?"

**A.N. So, whatcha thinkin??? The next chapter will be Truth or Dare, and the last chapter is finally getting some sleep. Yes sleep. Please keep in mind, I was drinking Coke and watching Jaws (& not getting scared) while writing. Thanks!!! Now bitte, for Tokio Hotel's, my lovely reviewers who are in here (Tay, Rhi, and Domi), and the others mentioned sake, REVIEW!!!!! Danke shon! :) **


	13. Truth or Dare Southern Style

**Truth or Dare Southern Style**

_Morgan P.O.V._

"Yeah!" everybody agreed. We sat in a circle, with Bill on my left and Tom on my right.

"Who's first?" Domi asked.

"Me!" Tay waved her hand wildly. "Okay, um Anna. Truth or Dare?" Anna isn't one to usually pick dare, so I figured she would pick truth.

"Dare."

"Yay! I was hoping you would pick that!" Tay got excited. "Okay Anna, I dare you to sing and do the routine to last year's ShowChoir opener." Anna performed, or rather speed-performed, the opener and sat down.

"Okay... Georg, truth or dare?" Anna asked with raised eyebrows.

"Dare."

"Fine, kiss Macy." He blushed, then went for her cheek. "Ah, nope." Anna popped the _p_.

"You sure I can't do that?" he asked nervously.

"Positive."

"Can I back out?"

"No!" Tom yelled.

"Tom, babe, that was my ear." I turned to face him.

"Sorry angel." he rubbed my back.

"Suck up." I muttered.

"What?" he looked at me accusingly.

"Nothing dear." I smiled sweetly. Georg kissed Macy, and it lasted a little longer than anyone expected. They pulled away and Georg got a mischievous look.

"Tom, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Whoa, wasn't expecting that one.

"Fine, what do you really think of Morgan?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I think she's perfect." he wrapped his arm around me.

"Aw, thank you." I smiled and hugged him close. There was a chorus of "aw" and "how sweet."

"Aw, just like Bella and Edward." Anna cooed.

"I prefer Alice and Jasper." I told her happily as I pulled away.

"Okay Morgan. Truth or Dare?"

"Um dare I guess."

Tom got an evil smile. I got scared.

"Go upstairs and pick one of my outfits and wear it until we finish the game." Well that wasn't so bad. I got up and walked up the stairs. I went to his room to pick out an outfit. I found a pair of dark jeans that would no doubt swallow me whole. I went through a couple of shirts that were XXLs. I found one that was white, which goes perfect with dark jeans. I figured he meant cap and headband too, so I found a navy blue headband and a white cap with little TH symbols on it and "TOM" in the middle. I grabbed the clothes and walked to my room to change. I changed out of my sweats into Tom's jeans and t-shirt quickly. The pants were _way_ too big, so I dug around in my closet and found a belt. I slipped it through the holes and pulled the shirt back over. I flipped my head, gathered my hair in a ponytail, and flipped back up. I put the ponytail holder around my hair, and slipped the headband on. I put the cap on and pulled my hair through the hole in the back. I looked in the mirror on my way out the door. Not bad, the blue was a good idea for my eyes. I came down the spiral stairway and turned in the living room.

"How do I look?" I posed in the doorway.

"Better than Tom!" the guys yelled out at the same time. Tom gave them a death glare, then turned back to me.

"You look beautiful." he told me. I sat back in my place.

"Okay, Tay, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" she was still on a major sugar high.

"Go upstairs, go through my cds, get my Scream kareoke, bring it down, and _perform_ Live Every Second."

"I hate you!" She came down off her high really fast as she left to get the cd.

"No you don't you love me!" I called after her. The guys never quit laughing from when I said the dare up until that point. I started to worry about oxygen deprivation. Tay "performed" and sat down.

The rest of the dares went as follows. Bill had to go to the servant's room, knock on the door, yell chipmunk, and run. Elise's truth was out of the four guys here which one would she rather go out with. Domi's dare was to jump in the fountain even though it was freezing. I felt bad for her. Rhi's truth was what's the worst thing she's ever done. Macy had to go up to Riccio (who was obsessed with her) and tell him she would go on a date with him in a week. He happily accepted the date. Poor Gustav had to challenge Anna (the drummer of the four of us) to see who is better at drums, to the song My Apocalypse (Metallica). No one mentioned she's beat expert three times on that song. It's safe to say our poor little Gusti was very embarrassed.

"We love you anyway!" Anna hugged Gustav as he had a rejected look.

A cellphone rang, and Domi answered. There was a brief argument, and a sad ending. "We gotta go." It was around 2 a.m.

"I'm sorry. We bade our friends farewell, then went back to the living room to watch movies.

**A.N. Thanks to my friend Lexi who helped with this chapter. She unfortunately isn't on FanFic though :(. You still have one more chapter to read. btw, you dont have 2 review both chapters seperately. just do an all in one. :) **


	14. guten Nacht Madchen

**Gute Nachtmädchen**

_Tom P.O.V._

Tay,Rhi, and Domi left, and we went back to the living room to watch movies.

"Vat vill ve vatch?" Bill asked randomly.

"Titanic!" Morgan and Anna yelled. Since we had reassumed our positions, Morgan was back beside me.

"Babe, that was my ear." I told her gently.

"Sorry." she gave me a puppy dog face.

"That's okay." I kissed her forehead. "Better your screaming than those three messing up a perfectly good song like always."

"Hey!" the guys yelled at me. Morgan laughed, then grew serious. She play slapped me.

"Stop being mean. They do just fine." A chorus of danke shon went up from my bandmates. "You should hear my three." Us guys busted out laughing while the girls had murder written all over their faces. The credits started rolling, and a huge passenger ship came on screen.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..Tokio-Hotel

I held Morgan close as she sobbed, even though the movie had been over for around ten minutes.

"Why couldn't her jerk of a fiance die?" she asked for the thousandth time. I gave her the same answer.

"I don't know angel, I don't know." she and the girls kept crying another five minutes.

"Jaws." Elise suggested. Morgan re-adjusted herself and pressed play.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-

There was about an hour and a half left in the movie, and Morgan and the girls were fast asleep. I guess all that crying can really take it out of you. I nodded to the guys. I carefully got up, and bent over and reached down to pick her up bridal style. I carried her up the stairs to her room. I set her down gently on the bed. She stirred softly. She reached for my hand.

"Don't go." she whispered, her eyes cracked open.

"I have to angel, I'm tired too." I told her, though I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms forever.

"Fine. Guten nacht Tom." she said as her eyes drifted shut. I gently let go of her hand as her breathing slowed. Before I walked out the door, I turned around ot say six simple words.

"Guten nacht madchen. Ich liebe dich."

**A.N. Whew!!!! It took like a month to finish one day, bit it's finally over. Expect an update in the next 24 hours. Party Party!!! :) So, I will use costumes and pranks, just a little later. That's in case I haven't said that already. :) Now for a small teaser. Will the guys have to leave a couple of months early?? Will Tom und Morgan get into a huge fight before the guys leave (whenever that may be) and not get the chance to kiss and make up?? Or most importantly.... Will they ever see each other again?? That's for me to know, and you to find out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ich liebe dich!!!! Well, gots to go, but be back soon. **

**3,**

**Morgan**


	15. Prank Time!

**Prank Time?!?!?!**

_Morgan P.O.V._

My eyes fluttered open. I checked the clock to my right, 12:30. I had gotten about seven hours sleep. Like a bomb drop, yesterday and early this morning hit me like a ton of bricks. The ShowChoir disaster, the time me and Tom held hands leaving the gym, volleyball practice, sugar highs, Titanic, and six words burned in my memory, _"Guten nacht madchen, ich liebe dich." _I don't know if he knows I heard him. My legs felt denim, rubbing against them. I lifted teh sheets and saw Tom's jeans. I apparently had forgotten to change. I got up and grabbed my sweats from last night, then turned the hot water on. Perfect.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

I bent down and picked up Tom's clothes where I had left them on the floor, and dropped them in the hamper on my way out the door. I closed the door behind me and ran straight into Bill. He looked flustered. "Guten morgen!" I said happily.

"Guten morgen." he looked a little worried. He started looking around nervously.

"What's wrong Billi?" I grabbed his hands.

"I like Anna, and I don' know how to tell her." Little did he know, Anna had walked up behind him.I saw her and smiled. She put a finger to her lips. "What?" I let go of his hands and turned him around.

"You should be happy to know I feel the same way."She said with a smile. I had moved behind Anna. She wrapped one arm around his waist, and pulled him down with the other. She kissed him, hard. There was a quick look of shock on his face, but it left quickly. And in the time it took for the look on Bill's face to change, I had them shoved in a room, the door closed, and myself walking down the stairs.

"Get a room!" I called behind my shoulder.

"Who?" Tom and Georg walked up behind me.

"Our little boy and smallest girl are growing up. They had their first real kiss." I explained.

"Aw! My baby bro!" Tom wiped a nonexistent tear.

"What about him?" Elise and Macy fell in step behind us.

"Yeah, what about him?" Bill and Anna walked up behind, making us jump.

"How the?" I started.

"Don't worry." Anna told me with a wink. I wonder why I was worried...

"Has anyone seen Gusti?" Elise looked all shook our heads no. The smells of breakfast greeted us as we entered the kitchen. Who should be there but Gustav helping Rosa make breakfast, the sweetheart.

"Someone looking for me?" he inquired, still bent over the stove.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Elise slipped up behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and got on her tip toes to see. He turned around, gave her a quick kiss, and went back to what he'd been doing. "Hm... smells good." Lisey commented. It really dod smell good.

"Danke."

"Gracias Gustav, but I can handle it from here. Everyone, go sit!" Rosa shooed us out of the kitchen. Breakfast came in about 10 minutes. Until then we laughed and joked around. Breakfast was amazing, with pancakes, sausage, biscuits (the guys had never seen them), and Coke to go around. We decided to go to the mall. I dragged Tom into Aeropostale, and had an idea. They had skinny jeans, cute, girly graphic tees, and sweat jackets _only _a girl would wear all on sale. I called to Bill and asked him to come here.

"Vas?" he looked suspicious.

"I have a tall friend who loves skinny jeans, and her birthday's coming up so-"

"I won't try them on." he warned.

"No, I just need to hold them up to you, that's all." I reassured him as I held up a pair. They could fit. "Thanks!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and moved to the graphic tees. I started grabbing cutesy XSs.

"Honey, I love you, but I don't know of those would fit you..." Tom trailed off.

"Did I say they were for me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Then who could they be-oh, nice..." he drew out the word.

"Um hm." I nodded as I started grabbing jackets in hot pink and lime green.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We got back to the house and Bill decided to take a shower. He left, and I dragged Tom up to my room. "I need some help picking out an outfit."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Bill P.O.V._

Someone was in the bathroom. Probably Tom getting something, or trying to steal all my eyeliner again. Whatever, probably nothing.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Morgan P.O.V._

Tom and I flew down the stairs, laughing the entire time. We collapsed on the couch, holding each other to keep from falling apart.

"What?" Macy asked, confused.

"You'll see in about 5,4,3,2,1." Tom managed out as a door slammed.

"TOM! MORGAN!" Bill raged down the stairs. We all took one look at Bill, and died laughing again. Tom and I picked the _perfect _outfit. Dark skinny jeans, a hot pink shirt with 'Live your life' on the front, and a lime green jacket with AERO across it. He hadn't paid attention to the eyeliner, and it turned out to be lime green. The pink eyeshadow was the perfect match. I grabbed a camera and took about a dozen pictures.

"So, Bill, when did you come out of the closet, cause you're rockin that outfit!" I managed between laughs.

"Baby bro, you need me to help you write your speech for the fans?" Tom backed me up.

"Bill, how selfish! Think of all the disappointed fan girls!" Georg teased.

"No. Thank. You. I'm going to change." he stormed out.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Bill P.O.V._

Those little- 'Breathw Bill, breathe' my logical voice told me. They would pay. I went to the closet to get another outfit.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Anna P.O.V._

The rest of the day passed quickly. We went to bed early since church was in the morning. I couldn't sleep, so I went into Bill's room. "Bill?"

"What is it?" He still looked like an angel without makeup.

"I can't sleep."

"Come here angel." he scooted over and patted the spot beside him. I walked over and climbed in the bed. He pulled me close.

"How can I help?" he asked me quietly.

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course. Any requests?"

"1000 Oceans."

"We have to go a thousand oceans wide, a thousand dark years since time has died..." It hit me how many girls would kill to be where I was right then. But right then, I didn't care, cause I was being sung to sleep by an angel.

**A.N. So... I need more opinions. Who would you like to see more of? Which relationship would you like to see more of? Is there a P.O.V. or character you would like to see more of? I'm flexible. And for those who are wondering, yes I am planing a sequel. No, I don't know how many more chapters will be in this one. Anyway, please r&r. Danke shon!!!!**


	16. Church

**Church**

_Elise P.O.V._

"Elise! Elise!" I woke up to a violent shaking. I opened my eyes groggily.

"What?" my eyes slowly revealed it to be Morgan.

"Elise, it's 8:45, and we leave for church in thirty minutes!" My eyes snapped in focus and the clock to my right said 8:00. I heard laughter. Wait a second. "And that, my dear Gustav, is how to wake up Miss Summer Elise June Marie Nicole Avery." Morgan turned to the guys at the door. I threw everyone a murderous glance. Gustav looked at me apologetically. Something about those eyes. Daggum it. Everyone left until it was just me and Gustav. He strode over and wrapped me into a big hug. We stayed like that for several minutes before he left to let me get ready-sort of.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

Breakfast smelled amazing, as always. Today was biscuits (by the guys command) and sausage, with small cinnamon rolls. We finished breakfast and parted ways to go get ready.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

I slipped the white sundress over my head, and slipped my feet in my Rainbows. I quickly applied light, natural makeup, dampened my hair, scrunched it, and headed down stairs. Morgan was in a strapless blue sundress that complimented her eyes. The silver on her eyelids and her nave eyeliner gave it all a whimsical look. Complete with pale pink lipgloss of course. Anna was in a gray mini with black leggings and gray flats with a black ribbon across the top. A denim jacket finished the sophisticated rocker. Macy was in purple with a gold shimmer around her eyes, making them sparkle. Her red hair had the perfect amount of shine. We looked gorgeous, and we kinda knew it. The guys came last surprising us all. They were in white suits. And honey, did they work them. We took their arms, got in our separate cars, and headed to church.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We pulled up to New Hope Baptist, a small country church that was growing quickly. We got out and entered the church.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Bill P.O.V._

I was glad my hair was down. The eight of us passed through a small hall. I followed the girls into a little room with a wall covered covered in green paper on one wall, and striped curtains on the only window.

"Ms. Connie!" they threw themselves at someone I took to be the Sunday School teacher.

"Hey!" she hugged them back. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Bill, Georg, Gustav, und Tom." Morgan introduced us. "Boys this is Ms. Connie."

"Nice to meet ya'll." we shook her hand.

A girl with black hair walked in. "Morgan!" she flung herself at Morgan, and I saw Tom make a move to catch her in case she fell.

"Jamie." Morgan addressed the girl wrapped around her. "We have a problem."

"What?" Jamie looked up.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Morgan quietly yelled. Jamie immediately detached herself.

"Don't have to be so mean." Jamie made a face and Morgan rolled her eyes. "Don't talk to me. Morgan?"

_Five minutes later_

"Morgan. Morgan. Morgan. Morgan." Jamie kept poking Morgan and calling her name. Morgan lost it.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked with a hurt look.

"Because you told me not to." Morgan said it like it was obvious, which it was. A blonde haired kid walked in.

"Daniel! This is Bill, Georg, Gustav, and Tom." Elise introduced us.

"Hey." he threw up a couple of fingers.

"Hey."

Jamie made a move to sit by Morgan. She pulled Tom down on her left. Jamie changed tactics, and started to move to Morgan's right. Morgan then dragged Georg down on her right. Jamie started to complain, but class started.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We got to the sanctuary and waited for church to start. The first hymn began. None of us knew it in English, only German. We passed a look, and Morgan noticed. "Vas?" she asked quietly.

"We don't know this song in English." I explained.

"Only Deutsch." Tom added . The guys backed us up with nods.

"Sing in Deutsch then." she smiled and held Tom's hand. She told us to sing in Deutsch, so we did.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

A Bible reading and a song later, little kids went up to the front row, and Morgan with them.

"Why did she go?" Georg asked, confused.

"She takes the kids back to the nursery." Macy explained. Tom looked a little worried. "She'll be back." she assured him.

"Oh, okay." The rest of the lesson passed, and Morgan corralled the kids to her and led them down the hall. In the middle of Fairest Lord Jesus, Morgan slipped back in between me und Tom. He slipped an arm around her waist, and she did the same. It was sweet. Anna held my hand through prayer.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We walked outside after the sermon. A good sermon by the preacher brightened our day. We shook his hand on the way out, and he told us how happy he was we were there.

"So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Elise and the girls skipped ahead.

"I suppose not." Wolfgang answered.

"Morgan!" Jamie leaped at Morgan again, knocking her almost to the ground. She would've fallen had Tom had not caught her.

"Girl!" Tom set Morgan and Jamie back on Morgan's feet (she hadn't detached herself yet).

"Oh, hey." Jamie got off Morgan and started trying to flirt with us, but mainly Tom. She was failing miserably too.

"Okay, one, I already have a girl," he pulled Morgan close. "Two, you need some help when it comes to flirting cause those tricks are o-l-d." we cracked up.

"Ouch! Disssssssed!" Anna made a motion. I pulled her close as Georg pulled Macy, and Gustav pulled Elise. We had moved to the back of the gym away from prying eyes.

"You just love him cause he's famous!" Jamie accused.

"If I loved for that reason only, would I do this?" Morgan asked her as she jumped on Tom's back.

"Aww, no kiss?" Tom asked sadly.

"Ummm..." Morgan 'thought' for a minute. "Okay!"

"Yay!" Tom shifted her around to face him and kissed her in full view of an extremely shocked Jamie. They kept on, and on, and on, and on. They finally broke apart, obviously reluctantly. Morgan turned around, never letting go.

"What now?" Morgan asked Jamie. Jamie then ran away totally disgusted that she didn't have a chance. Tom turned Morgan's head.

"Ich liebe dich." he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Ich liebe dich auch." she whispered.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." I suggested. It was met with a chorus of "Amens."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_The day ended well, as did that week. And the week after that for that matter._

**A.N. So, whatcha think of Jamie? Anywho's the story will pick up with the Friday night before the Halloween party. A small hint of drama. And Morgan has a dark secret, and for that matter, a dark recent past. Will an abusive ex-boyfriend arrive and try wreck the relationship with Tom and Morgan? And what was wrong with Morgan the time she called sounding half dead five months ago? Anyway, enough hints. Got to go write more. Expect an update within the next 24-48 hours! Mwah! :)**


	17. Not you again, please, not you again

**School Again, ugh**

_Morgan P.O.V._

"Rachel! KatB!" I ran to hug my sisters before first, with the others laughing at me.

"Mo!" They threw their arms around me in a group hug. Tom wandered up behind me.

"Oh yeah, I feel loved." he teased. The guys had become close with our sisters, so we were for the most part one big happy family, except for the couples of course.

"Hey!" Rachel hugged Tom.

"Today's not your day, it's Mo's day! Yours was yesterday!" Kathryn told him, never letting go. I laughed from my rather precarious position. Kathryn backed away and gave everyone but Tom a hug.

"What?" he looked offended.

"You shouldn't have asked." Kathryn shrugged her shoulders.

**(A.N. I'm not gonna go through boring classes no one cares about, so this will pick up right after 6th period)**

"Morgan!" Jordan bounded up to me. Dang it. "OMG! I love your hair!" Empty, since I know she can't stand me. "I have a question, well two actually."

"Shoot." I rolled my eyes, but that didn't phase her.

"First, I was wondering if I could come top your party with Tay, Rhi, and Domi tonight?! I mean I know I don't go to your church, but-"

"I'll think about it." I cut her off. "Next?" I tapped my foot impatiently. I had practice to get to.

"Well, why Tom? I mean look at him."

"I do, everyday. What's your point?" I was getting annoyed fast.

"Well, he looks like he's up to no good, and the dreadlocks or whatever they are are ugh." she shuddered. "The brown hair, Georg I think, needs to cut his hair. And Bill needs to stop dressing like a girl, because he looks like he's gay, and eyeliner? Serious-" I didn't let her finish.

"Hold it. First I don't deserve Tom. He's the sweetest guy on the face of the planet. Two, Georg's hair is perfect the way it is. And three, Bill has a _girlfriend _not a _boyfriend_ last time I checked. Unless Anna's somehow a boy, which I highly doubt, he has a _gf _not a _bf_." I finished.

"Well excuse me." she smarted off and started to turn around.

"I. Don't. Think. So." I gripped her shoulder with a fist of iron, and spun her back around. "If I ever, hear you say one word about them again, you _will_ regret the first day you saw me. Got it?" my eyes flashed for emphasis.

"Okay, what about the party?" I growled. "I'll take that as a no." she shrank away.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't take it as a yes." I released her shoulder and she ran _far_ away. She got about halfway down the hall before she ran into Rachel. Uh-oh, haha. Stinks for her! The last thing I saw was Rachel's hand in Jordan's hair slamming Jordan's hair in a drink machine. The guys turned to the direction of the pleas for help escaping from Jordan's two-faced lips.

"Vas?" Gustav asked quietly. I laughed humorlessly.

"Don't worry, and don't ask." I told him.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

Our sugar intake wasn't as high as it was the last party we had. We had hit planner's block though.

"More sugar will save the day!" Tay got up to get more sugar.

"Ha, no." I dragged her back down. She pouted, but quickly recovered. I had a brain burst. I started streaming out my idea, and a million others branched off from it. The girls were about to leave, when the phone rang. "Hallo?"

"Hey baby."

"Who is this?"

"The love of your life, baby. Do you not remember me?"

"The love of my life is right beside me. No, I don't remember you. What is your name?"

"Aw, my feelings are hurt. You don't remember that afternoon you pushed my buttons a little to hard, and I had to put you in your place? No? Well angel face, turn around." Click. Oh, please don't let it be. I whipped around, and my last memory was my ex-boyfriend smiling and waving. I dropped the phone, and everything went black.

**A.N. So I'm kinda depressed, no reviews on the last chapter, but I'm good! :) I have a couple of more written, so keep reading, if this isn't the last one. I haven't decided to update again today (Saturday) or tomorrow (Sunday) yet. Depends on what you guys want. So, who's back???**


	18. WHAT THE HECK!

**What the heck?**

_Tom P.O.V._

I heard the phone hit the floor, and turned around just in time to catch Morgan before she hit the floor. The others turned around to see what happened. The girls immediately tensed up.

"You son of a-" Elise started.

"Whoa, calm down Elise. I just came to say hi to my girl." A boy of about eighteen with black hair and blue eyes smiled at her. "Who do we have here?" he asked looking us over with a smirk.

"Bill, Georg, Gustav, and most of all Tom, meet Aaron, Morgan's ex who kept her in the hospital for four months total and was recently put in jail for two counts of attempted murder, _Morgan _the victim both times."Anna growled. When I heard the last part, I lost it.

"Bill, come hold Morgan." I held her up long enough for Bill to slip his small arms under her. I knew there was murder in my eyes. I loomed over him, taller by about three inches. I was ready to kill, I knew it, and most of all, he knew it.

"Whoa, that was the past though." Aaron stuttered.

"Why did you come if you knew we were here with her?" Macy asked with raised eyebrows. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guys and girls get ready for a fight. Bill stood up, without Morgan. She had disappeared, and reappeared behind Aaron. She stretched up on her toes.

"You wanted me dead, and now you say you love me?"

"Yes, because I lost it. Please give me one more chance." he whispered heavily.

"Allow me to quote a song that had to be about you. 'I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well. This is a big world, that was a small town. There in my rearview mirror disappearin now. And it's too late for you and your "white horse" to catch me now.'" she finished as she ripped the piece of Duck Tape surrounding his wrists. She completed everything with a swift, elegant sweep of her foot, making him fall on the marble tile. "Elise, police." Elise nodded reluctantly and went to get the phone. "How do ya like me now?" she bent over him.

"I hate you." he spat in her face. "I never did love you, it was always an act, always a lie. I wanted you to know that." he glared. Morgan cut on the t.v. to a picture of Aaron with a **WANTED ESCAPE CONVICT DANGEROUS** sign flashing above his head.

"Escaped convict eh?" Anna laughed humorlessly. The police arrived and started to escort Aaron out. Morgan called after him as he walked out the door,

"Oh honey, I figured out that you didn't love me a _long _time ago."

**A.N. So yeah, I own White Horse. Taylor Swift: No you don't I do. Me:Pshh... What ever! Taylor Swift: Don't make me hurt you! Me: Okay Okay, she owns White Horse. TS: Thank you! Me: But I own Tokio Hotel! TH: Bull! Me: Awwwww Tom: I hate you now! Bill: Yeah they follow me! Me: Awww you don't really hate me do you??? *Gives Tokio Hotel a very sad face* TH: Fine, we don't hate you. Me: YAY!! TH: But you don't own us! Me: Dang it. Can I in my dreams? TH: Fine. HAHAHA!!!!!!! I might share with Rhi, since she's my only reviewer right now... *cough cough***


	19. It's Not Supposed To Go Like That

**It's Not Supposed To Go Like That**

_Tom P.O.V._

The cops left, and we stood in total silence.

"Morgan, they need to know." Anna said softly.

"I know. Come on everyone, let's sit first." she ushered us into the living room from the atrium where we had been standing.

"Morgan, what did Anna mean when she said you were in the hospital _twice _because of him? That you almost died? Please, don't let it be the truth." I pleaded with her softly.

"I'm sorry angel, but it's true." she touched my hand softly. "It all started when Aaron found out about my crush on him. As it turns out, he liked me back, which was practically heaven on earth for me. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. How could I say no?" The beginning was amazing. It was everything I thought, and dreamed it would be. And on the outside, it was like that until the truth slipped out. On the inside however, it was a totally different story. As I said, the beginning was perfect. but that was the only part. After a while, he started putting me down. At first, it was only in private, and only when he was angry. He always apologized, and I always fell for the lie. It got worse, to the point it was public, but it was said jokingly, so no one took it seriously. I figured out he also did it to amuse himself whenever he felt like it. I thought it was just a phase that would pass, and that everything would be as it was before. I couldn't have been more wrong. A couple of months in, I found put how. I didn't know he was a drunk outside of school. I was with the girls one night, when I saw him across the street. I ran over to hug him, but stopped short because he reeked of alcohol. He pulled me into the shadows and yelled at me for never getting anything right. When I got back to the girls, my face stung, and his hand print remained. It only got worse. One day, he came to the house, and slipped into the role of "perfect gentleman" for my mother. He planned it perfectly, since my mother was about to leave, and no one would hear. He made it to my room, and heard my mom leave. He started yelling and-" she cut off, tears welling up in her eyes. By that point, everyone in the room had tears coming from their eyes. I pulled her close. "He left right as mom came home. He told her that I'd be out soon, that I was cleaning my room. She came up to the room, and found me on the floor. She called the ambulance in a nervous wreck. The final tally of my injuries: a concussion, four broken vertebrate in my back and neck, a broken arm, a sprained wrist, broken leg, and six broken ribs. I was in a a coma for two days. Remember the day I called and I sounded half dead? That's because I was. I was in the hospital. I stayed for three months. Everything was healed, but my ribs were brittle. The police had gathered that it was in fact Aaron that had done this, so they brought him to court, with me as a witness. They called me to the stands, and I showcased my injuries and casts for the jury. I showed the scars, and that was enough to lock him away for attempted murder. The judge gave him twenty years for attempted murder. I breathed easy for the first time in forever. But I was breathing easy too soon. As the baliffs were escorting him out, he broke away. He ran to me and put his fists out straight into my brittle ribs. The last thing I remember was the judge saying he was in prison for life. My heart completely stopped, and I saw the light. I wanted to fly away, but I knew that would be selfish, and that wasn't me. I awoke in a hospital with everyone crying over me. He had punctured my lungs and was about two inches away from my heart. I'm lucky to be alive. I was released form the hospital about three weeks before you four arrived." she finished. I held her closer. "I readied myself to never love again. But you showed me different."

"You know I'll probably never see you again after this don't you?" I asked her through my tears for everything my angel had gone through, and the fact I would probably never see her again.

"I know, but I have a feeling that's not how it'll end. It's not supposed to go like that. In fact, I know it won't go like that."

**A.N. Ya'll have no idea how hard a chapter that was to write. I'm blessed to never have gone through something like that, but there are people who do every day. I pray that you are not one of those people. I know this is a touchy subject, but I felt this would be the appropriate time to address it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Oh and by the way, Tay, just so the evil purple bunny doesn't get me, I'll share. :) I'll share with Rhi and Domi too, so review if you want some. Love always, Morgan**


	20. Isn't Night Supposed to Bring Rest?

**Isn't Night Supposed to Bring Rest?**

_Morgan P.O.V._

It had been hard retelling that again. My parents had felt horrible about leaving so soon after I got out of the hospital, but I assured them I would be fine. I felt wet drops fall in my hair. I looked up to see a sight I hated more than Aaron, Tom crying. It broke my heart to a million pieces. "Tom, come on." I told him gently as I got up and took his hand. I led him up the stairs into my room, and closed the door. "Tomi, what's wrong?" I felt like letting the floodgates open, letting all my tears run out as I lifted his head to meet my eyes.

"I feel helpless." he managed out. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I should've stopped it. That never should have happened. I told Bill we should have come straight on when you sounded horrible. Baby, I'm sorry..." he trailed off.

"It's not your fault." I whispered into his hair.

"It might as well be." he pulled away, clenched his hands into fists, and began pacing. "I should have met you earlier. Then you never would have been hurt. I could murder him for what all he put you through." I knew all I could do was let him let it out. "I should have tried harder to convince Bill and Jost." he grabbed a pillow and punched it hard. "I should have- I should- I-" he collapsed sobbing to the floor, his anger completely spent. I hated seeing him in so much pain. I got off the bed and fell on the floor beside him. We pulled each other close, and stayed that way for I don't know how long.

"You know what my favorite song is?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked back.

"By Your Side, because it'd always felt like it was written for me." I answered him.

"I have a question." he whispered back.

"What?" I looked up to meet his chocolate brown eyes, still a little watery with unshed tears.

"Do you ever regret anything?"

"Let me quote a song here, 'I wouldn't change a thing, I'd walk right back through the to every broken heart on the day that it was breaking. And I'd relive all the years, and be thankful for the tears, I've cried with every stumbled step that led to you, and got me here.' I love you so much. It's my own stupid, naive fault I was hurt. None of this is your fault. Got it?" I asked him.

"Got it." he said in an unbelieving voice.

"Promise me something Tom Kaulitz."

"Anything."

"Never, ever blame yourself for what happened."

"But-"

"No buts, promise me, please."

"I promise."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Tokio Hotel possibly in venue explosion... Tokio Hotel or someone else... suspected arsonist/ terrorist Aaron Garcia, ex-boyfriend of guitarist Tom Kaulitz's girlfriend Morgan Johnson..._

I woke up scared. I ran to Bill, Georg, and Gustav's room as quietly as I could to see if they were there. I saved Tom for last. I slipped in his room. He was there, thank heavens. I kissed him on the forehead and turned to leave. He grabbed my hand.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Nightmare." I answered.

"Come here." he scooted over and I crawled in beside him. He turned to face me. "Talk angel."

"Well I had a nightmare that Aaron came and blew up one of your venues, and they didn't know if it was you or someone else, and the bodies were burned beyond all recognition and-"I had to cut off I was crying so hard.

"Shh..." he held me close. "I'm right here, I'm okay." he whispered softly into my hair.

"I'm sorry, I should go." I made a move to get up, but he held me down.

"You're not leaving until you're okay."

"Fine." I fell asleep curled up next to the most amazing guy in the world.

**A.N. Yeah, the song is Here by Rascal Flatts and I don't own it though I wish I did. *cry tears of sadness that I don't own the song*. Anyway, what you think of that chapter??? And also, **_**Domi**_** was the one with the evil purple bunny, not Tay. And I have a new story that will be up soon. I'll put it in the next author's note. Anywhos, gots to go. :)**


	21. All Beware, You're in for a Scare

**All Beware, You're In For a Scare...**

_Morgan P.O.V._

It was party time, well almost. All we need is the people. Every prank meticulously planned, everyone was in their positions, and every trap set and ready to spring. The doorbell rang, and I answered the door. Tay, Rhi, and Domi arrived.

"Hey!" I yelled as I threw open the door. "Guys, it's just Tay, Rhi, and Domi! Girls, help me fix em up! Boys, guard the door!" We brought the girls inside in a whirlwind of activity. We reassumed (or in Tay, Rhi, and Domi's case, assumed) our positions. I stood at the door, and waited for our guests to arrive. Tom, Bill, and Anna were in the living room, waiting to hold our guests in the room until showtime. Georg, Gustav, Elise and Macy were making sure everyone ate the food set out in the living room. Tay was by the breaker box that controlled the upstairs lights. Rhi had the downstairs floor lights. Domi had the basement lights. Everything was running smoothly. Jamie stayed _far _away from me or Tom the entire time. Heehee.

"Bill, head count." I asked over all the heads to the Count Dracula by the living room door. He nodded and began the count.

"Seventeen." he mouthed. Good, everybody.

"Keep them entertained. I'll be right back." I mouthed. He nodded and turned to talk to Carlie. I raced up the stairs to change.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

"Morgan!" Tom met me at my door.

"What?" I grabbed his shoulders.

"One, you look beautiful my ghost bride,"

"Thank you my handsome haunted groom." I smiled as I slipped on my something blue.

"Two, Jordan, the one Rachel pounded, is here."

"Vas?" she wasn't supposed to show.

"Yeah, what do we do?" he asked. I thought through the night's activities. She would live, or not.

"Let her stay."

"Vas?"

"Let her stay. Think about the activities." I winked.

"Oh, right." I saw the light in his head go on. The bell on the clock struck nine, and everyone was ushered into the atrium. I took Tom's arm and we made our ghostly entrance down the sweeping, marble staircase.

"Our honored guests." Tom's accent colored his pale speech.

"We welcome you to our estate tonight. Now, let us pray the electricity works tonight, seeing as it has a habit to flicker." the lights flickered on and off, and I heard a chorus of gasps. I noted that Georg, Gustav, Bill, Anna, Elise, and Macy had disappeared, good. "Let us begin our tour." the words no sooner escaped my lips before the lights went off, and didn't flicker back on.

**A.N. O.o Cliffy... What will happen now. The new story os up, and it's called Keep Me From Falling. Please R& R. Bitte??? Neways, that's bout all for now. Guten Nacht!!! :)**


	22. Cause This is Thriller! Thriller Night!

**Cause This is Thriller! Thriller Night!**

_Tom P.O.V._

The lights went out, and it was showtime. Morgan groaned, right on cue.

"Oh mercy. Dear," she turned to me. "I do believe we'll have to pull out the candles."

"I'm afraid I agree." I said in a mournful voice as I pulled out a candle and lit it, illuminating my face. I passed some to Morgan and asked her to help me pass some out. She passed them around and asked them to hold out their candles for her to light. She lit the candles and their faces were instantly lit up. It was a little creepy to tell the truth.

"Now, if you'll follow us." Morgan turned and led everyone up the stairs. Hands reached out from nowhere and started pulling at us. Domi, Tay, and Macy were doing a dang good job. People started screaming and batting the hands away. "You will have to excuse the servants. They're not too used to guests." Morgan explained sadly with a hint of annoyance. "Girls, back off!" the hands immediately withdrew. The girls "floated" out in maid costumes powdered with flour to give it a ghostly look.

"You called ma'am?" Macy asked spookily.

"No, I didn't call." Morgan said curtly.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Domi relented.

"It won't happen again." Tay promised.

"Good." the girls disappeared again. We turned to face our guests. "Again, you'll have to excuse them." Morgan said sadly. We continued down the halls a little ways before doors started opening and closing on their own. Maniacal laughs echoed from the doors. Morgan sighed again. "You see, our parents are here for our wedding. We were just married recently, and some of our guests haven't left yet. Mothers, sisters, brothers, remember your manners!" Anna stomped out as Morgan's mother, with Rhi as my mother.

"Are you telling your mother-"

"And mother-in-law," Rhi cut in.

"What to do?!" Anna screamed in a shrill voice.

"Mother please." Morgan's voice rose in pitch.

"Mother please." Rhi imitated.

"Mother." I growled.

"Mother." Anna tried to get her voice as low as mine, which is hard since she's a soprano. Anna and Rhi looked at each other, hooked arms, picked up their skirts, and skipped down the hall laughing maniacally. We heard a crash from the dining room.

"Oh no." Morgan and I squeezed through the crowd and rushed downstairs, with our guests at our heels. Perfect. We skidded into the dining room to a tragic, well, if you knew what was going on hilarious, sight. Our "chandelier" was on the floor, with Bill as the Phantom of the Opera "floating" above it. The music box of the monkey and cymbals from the play was playing softly in the background.

The room was completely destroyed. Tay, Domi, Macy, and Elise had been busy. The huge dining room table was overturned, and the formal place settings were scattered around the room. Cobwebs were draped over the chandelier, giving it a thoroughly eerie look. Sheets were draped over the mantle and covered in "dust". All in all, a room you would expect in a creepy dining room of a long dead newly-wed couple.

"My angel of music." Bill dismounted the chandelier and held Morgan at arm's length.

"Phantom, I've told you, I can't love you, I don't love you. I'm sorry. I love Tom." she broke away and backed gently into me. I wrapped my arms around her for a moment, then shifted her behind me.

"She's not yours Phantom." I told him.

" I know." he sank into a chair and threw his cloak over him.

"Tom." Morgan looked at me. "He was more than my teacher. He was my friend." she went over to check on him, and he wasn't there. She threw the cloak on the floor, and there was no one on the chair. The entire party was spooked.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly. "I believe it's time for the outside tour." Morgan quickly gained her composure. As we exited the building, we saw everything in complete shambles. We had a long cleanup day ahead of us tomorrow.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

The gardens, flowers, trellises, everything had been draped with cobwebs spray painted black and gray. We couldn't actually paint the flowers, and the draped cobwebs gave it a more eerie look under the full moon anyway. We heard a howl from inside the greenhouse.

"Not again." Morgan groaned quietly.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Morgan P.O.V._

Everything was going as planned. The howl from the greenhouse was Georg "transforming" from a human to the "Thriller". "Not again." I groaned.

"Perhaps we should check on him." Tom suggested.

"Good idea. But they-" I motioned to the crowd behind me. "They stay." That was greeted with a chorus of "nos" and "it can't be that bad". I swept my arms in a downward motion. "I suppose I am overruled." I sighed. Good, they had done exactly what I had wanted them to do. "Follow me."

My "husband" and I led the way into the greenhouse. We were greeted by an "old" butler with a hunched back.

"My lady." Gustav bowed his head.

"Gustav." I tilted his chin up. "Is it that bad?"

"See for yourself ma'am." he gestured back further into the greenhouse.

"Fine." we moved deeper inside. We were about three quarters of the way back when Georg jumped out as "Thriller". The song Thriller began blaring from hidden speakers. Many screamed and started for the door, but were cut off by the others dressed as zombies with chainsaws. They screamed and turned around only to find we had turned on them too. The looks on their faces were priceless. After chasing them for a little while, we let them escape one by one. We went back up to the house, gave our bows, and escorted everyone out. It had been a long night, so we hit the bed.

_October and most of November passed, and Thanksgiving rolled around..._

**A.N. Oh my gosh, I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN 4EVER 2 UPDATE!!!! Life's been hectic lately, and I just got home from an over night stay at the hospital for what turned out to be a false alarm (thank goodness) and ugh it's been HORRIBLE!!! Anyway, I have sad news. After this chapter, there will only be 3 more chapters. **

**:( I'm sorry! I'm working on the Thanksgiving chapter now, and after that, there will be 2 more. Don't worry though, because I will write a short, 2-4 chapter epilogue. Maybe longer if I get sentimental with everyone though. :) If you're keeping up with KEEP ME FROM FALLING, is on a temporary hiatus until I finish this. Sorry guys, but my count on here is running out and I gotta finish this, so yeah. So Sorry! BTW, read my new one-shot "I'm By Your Side For All Eternity". It's the sequel to "Why Aren't You By My Side". I highly suggest reading the first one first, but that's me. Anyway, got to finish this one! :) **


	23. Pass the Turkey Bitte?

**Pass the Turkey Bitte?**

_Anna P.O.V._

"Anna!" the bed moved under me. It felt like a _very _stormy ocean, and that could only mean one thing.

"Get. Off. The. BED!" my eyes flew open to see Morgan, Bill and Tom leap off the bed and out the door. I checked the clock, 8:30. I groaned and rolled out of bed. The smells of pancakes and sausage came up from the kitchen. Gustav was getting really good in the kitchen. I pulled a brush through my hair and threw a jacket on over my tank top and went downstairs.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

"Tom! Pancakes bitte!"

"Georg, pass the sausage!"

"Macy, I need Coke!" I sat back and looked at my family. Macy and Elise were talking about plans for today. Morgan, Bill, and Tom were almost to the point of a mini food fight, while Georg and Gustav were arguing over who knows what.

"What is it?" Bill quit to let Tom and Morgan fight it out.

"Nothing, just thinking about how happy I am we're all together on Thanksgiving." I smiled.

"Oh." he smiled back.

"Yeah."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

I smelled something burning from across the kitchen. The turkey, Georg was closest.

"Georg, turkey!" I screamed from across the kitchen.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Turkey!"

"What?"

"T.U.R.K.E.Y! Turkey!"

"Oh!" He finally got the message. He reached for the oven, opened it, and yanked his hand back. He had forgotten to put an oven mitt on, retard. Gustav shoved him out of the way and pulled the turkey out-with an oven mitt on. He set it on the counter to cool.

"Morgan!" Bill yelled. I looked where Bill was and noticed the water for the vegetables was boiling over. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Morgan and Tom chasing each other around the kitchen.

"Morgan!"

"What? Oh crap!" she rushed over a second too late.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

We sat around the table and ate almost everything. This had to be the best Thanksgiving in the history of ever.

**A.N. So, two more chapters left. :( I'm sorry! I have them written and probably will post them (and the sequel, which I wrote tonight YAY!!!) tomorrow therefore bringing Keep Me From Falling off hiatus (for you fay-faerie!). The next 2 chapters, and the epilogue chapters are kinda short, so I'm sorry. I can't write much else because if I do, the story will NEVER end. Anyway, I have to go now, but until tomorrow..... :)**


	24. I Know This Isn't Happening

**I Know This Isn't Happening**

_December 15 Morgan P.O.V._

"Wake up sunshine." Tom gently shook me awake. My eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." I smiled. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I sat up and hugged him while he kissed my hair.

"Breakfast in ten."

"Got it." As he got up to leave, I got a sinking feeling. Probably nothing.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Around 10 p.m._

We collapsed in a fit of laughter, and Georg turned bright red at the video of his 'Hoff moves. It was the absolute perfect blackmail, and we were loving _every_ second. A cell phone rang. A Samy Deluxe:Tom's phone. We calmed down as he moved to answer it.

"Hallo? Ok." he motioned for the others to join him. They moved to a corner as Tom held the phone out for the others to hear. I could hear broken German from both sides.

"Who do you think that is?" Anna asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Tom closed the phone and the boys came back hanging their heads. I rushed to Tom's side.

"What is it?"

"We leave in the morning."

"What?"

"We have to leave in the morning."

"But-"

"Jost told me he couldn't say why, just that we had to leave tomorrow morning." I was shocked. They weren't supposed to leave for three months. He had been looking down, but looked up at me with eyes filled with ice. "I hate you." he said quietly.

"What?" it hit like a slap in the face.

"I. Hate. You." None of his features changed.

"Since when?"

"Since always. I never loved you. I never have, I never will. You foolish American Southern _Belle_." he spat the last word like it gave him a bad taste in his mouth. My heart shattered, and I felt tears come, but I shoved them back angrily. One thing I had learned from Aaron, never show how bad it hurts.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I'm a player remember?" he cocked an eyebrow as if daring me to say no.

"I thought you changed." I choked out.

"Players don't change."

"I loved you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"I loved you!" I screamed, allowing the tears to flow unbidden down my face, streaking my cheeks with eyeliner and mascara. "I loved you and you broke my heart! I swore to never love again after Aaron, and you showed me I could! Now this?!" he came closer, and looked for a second like he was lying. Then again Aaron had done the exact same thing. I shoved him back, hard. "I loved you and you broke my heart! I hate you!"I ran crying up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and hurled myself onto the bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Morgan?" Anna asked.

"Go away! I wanna be alone!" I managed through my tears.

"Okay." I heard retreating footsteps. A hot shower was what I needed. I got in and let the water wash the hour away.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

I went downstairs to tell everyone goodnight as usual. It was late, and we had to leave early in the morning.

"Good night." I mumbled to Tom.

"Good night." he looked upset. I took the stairs three at a time up to my room. I closed the door and collapsed into a fit of sobs yet again. Why did it hurt this much? I missed him, and I _really_ hated that. I turned out the light and got in bed. I heard the door open quietly.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

"Go away." Tom was the last person I needed right now, yet at the same time, he was the only one needed right now. Me and my stupid girly emotional hormones...

"I can't, not without saying I'm sorry."

"Do it then."

"Can I sit on the bed?"

"Why not?" I sat up, and he sat down. We sat in silence.

"I didn't mean it." he said abruptly. I knew it was coming, I just didn't expect it to be so straightforward.

"Then why did you say it?" he wasn't getting off that easy.

"I wanted you to be able to move on after I left. I was going to try to keep it up, but I saw how it hurt you and-" he was on the verge of tears. That broke my heart worse than anything that had ever happened. What had made it worse was that _I _had caused it. I held him close and we cried together.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

"I better go." he pulled away after we calmed down.

"Please don't leave." I grabbed his hand. "Just get me to sleep then leave, I don't care. But please, don't leave while I'm awake." I begged.

"Fine." he laid down and wrapped his arms around me. I slowly drifted to sleep, knowing I was his, didn't count far or near.

**A.N. Next to last chapter. :'(**


	25. This Is It, The Last Goodbye

**This Is It, The Last Goodbye**

_Tom P.O.V._

Bill, Anna, Morgan and I were in Morgan's car, with the others in Macy's truck. We talked and laughed the hour to the airport, but we couldn't kick the aching feeling in our stomachs. We pulled into the airport and unloaded everything. I held Morgan's hand tightly as we walked through the airport. We sat and talked while we waited for the plane.

"These have been the best months of my life." Morgan squeezed my hand.

"They've been mine too. Believe it or not, better than when I signed my record deal." I confirmed.

"Really?"

"Yeah." we hugged, and they called the flight.

"Flight 98 to Berlin now boarding."

"Well, I have to go." I kissed her one last time.

"Don't forget me." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Never." I hugged her, kissed her again, and walked towards the plane.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel

_Morgan P.O.V._

Tom turned to walk in the portal. I wanted to hug him one more time, but knew that would only make it worse. I closed my eyes as I walked away, but an image was burned in my mind forever. The love of my life getting on a plane and not looking back. And the worst part, he probably wasn't coming back.

**A.N. It's not over yet, so don't murder me yet. :) Please review then move onto the sequel, Learning Your Destiny Southern Style. Thanks! Longer A.N. over there!! :)**


End file.
